vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis es una habilidad de las brujas para conjurar, manipular y extinguir el fuego a través de su mente. Las brujas comúnmente usan esta potencia básica para encender velas y también pueden usar líquidos (por ejemplo, alcohol, agua, etc.) como un acelerador; como tal se puede usar en magia ofensiva destructiva. Este poder también se puede activar a través de un hechizo, aunque comúnmente se realiza de forma no verbal, se evoca a través del término basado en el latín "Incendia". Controlar o extinguir las llamas, lo que requiere más concentración, generalmente requiere un hechizo verbal. Las brujas también han usado este poder para afectar la temperatura y causar calor en un objeto o individuo. Es una subsección de Control Elemental. A través de The Vampire Diaries Bonnie Bennett Este es probablemente el poder que usa Bonnie con mayor frecuencia. Primero aprendió cómo controlar este poder en Family Ties, y lo ha usado muchas veces desde entonces. Ella ha usado este poder para encender velas a menudo, ya que el fuego y los otros elementos son utilizados por las brujas para ayudar a alimentar su magia. Ella también ha usado pirokinesis sin saberlo en You're Undead to Me; Tiki fue grosero con un cliente en el lavado de autos que estaban organizando para el equipo de porristas, lo que la enojó tanto que entró en trance. En su trance, ella prendió fuego al agua en el suelo, que se extendió a un automóvil, que fue destruido. Como en el lavado de autos, a menudo usa agua como acelerante; en Fool Me Me, arrojó un vaso de agua sobre Ben McKittrick para encenderlo. Ella también lo usó en Brave New World para intentar prender fuego a Damon Salvatore. Ella usó su mente para encender una manguera cercana, lo incapacitó al darle un aneurisma tras otro y encendió la corriente de agua para encenderlo. Bonnie activa este poder de manera similar a su pasiva Inflicción del Dolor al darle una fuerte mirada severa al objeto que intenta encender. En The Dinner Party, Bonnie y Jeremy se acercan, el último sugiere que "salgan, coman algo, trabajen en algunos hechizos". Bonnie demuestra la petición de Jemery al canalizar un elemento, específicamente el fuego de las velas que rodea y que está dentro de la chimenea. A medida que concentra su atención, hace que cesen las llamas de las velas y el fuego dentro de la chimenea y, al abrir las palmas de las manos, crea fuego. Cerrar sus palmas extinguió las llamas e hizo que la chimenea y la vela volvieran a la vida. Habiendo aprendido cómo canalizar, demostró un gran control sobre esta habilidad en un corto período de tiempo. Bonnie también mostró un fuerte uso de esta habilidad durante su tiempo en el mundo prisión. En Yellow Ledbetter, Bonnie intenta el hechizo variante, aunque no tiene éxito ya que aún no ha podido recuperar su magia. En Welcome to Paradise, Bonnie finalmente recuperó su magia; al concentrarse, encendió una sola vela y luego precedió para dirigir su atención hacia Kai. Usando el conjuro variante, ella fue capaz de crear dos grandes barreras de fuego, al encender el alcohol, para evitar que Kai lastimara y matara a Damon. En Let Her Go, después de cruzar a la dimensión mundial de la prisión de 1903, caminó por la nieve hasta la casa de Salvatore y utilizó el encantamiento original para encender velas y encender la chimenea para calentarse. En The Downward Spiral, usó la forma pasiva de este poder para quemar a un tipo en el rave en el que estaba mientras buscaba a Caroline. Ella reacciona violentamente con su magia debido a su tiempo en el mundo de la prisión con Kai, ya que la bailarina delirante fue persistente y contundente para que bailara con él e intentó besarla después de que ella lo rechazó. Más tarde, después de ver a Kai por primera vez desde que escapó del mundo de la prisión por su propia cuenta, estaba furiosa porque Damon incluso lo había llevado a verla. Esto fue más evidente que encendió la chimenea de su dormitorio con una explosión de fuego con un simple gesto de mano extendida; su ira alimentando su magia. En Kill 'Em All, Bonnie usó de manera única el hechizo Motus para extinguir un fuego pequeño, utilizándolo como reflejo. Aunque el hechizo se usa para representar la forma verbal de telequinesis, ella lo adaptó para apagar un pedazo de papel que se incendió cuando Rayna estaba dibujando las ubicaciones de los vampiros de piedra fénix liberados. En We Are Planning a June Wedding, Bonnie adaptó el hechizo de su antepasado para manipular el fuego del infierno, y se lo enseñó a Lizzie y Josie, para controlar y manipular el fuego de una explosión durante la boda de Stefan y Caroline para protegerse. El hechizo los protegió del humo y el calor del fuego mientras la magia los envolvía. Bonnie entonces, usando su magia, dirigió los fuegos residuales, que atravesaban el edificio, hacia un punto focal y hacia afuera a través de la chimenea de la chimenea. En I Was Feeling Epic, Bonnie realizó el hechizo variante para manipular y controlar el fuego del infierno con el fin de contener y atraer el fuego del infierno desde Mystic Falls hacia los túneles subterráneos de la Armería para destruir a Katherine y volver al infierno, destruyendo todo junto con él . Cuando los fuegos la alcanzaron, pudo retenerlo aunque su poder menguó. Ella afirmó que no era su momento y Enzo apareció, diciéndole que siguiera luchando y que nunca estaba sola. Los espíritus de otras brujas Bennett la ayudaron en su hechizo y salvaron la ciudad. Jonas Martin Jonas una vez usó esta habilidad en la barra de Mystic Grill y utilizó el alcohol derramado como acelerante antes de prenderlo. Activó este poder con una mirada fuerte y severa en el bar, que inmediatamente prendió fuego. También es posible que haya causado más incendios después, porque después de que Caroline entró, hubo bastantes incendios más pequeños encendidos que antes. Greta Martin Durante su corto tiempo en el programa, Greta utilizó este poder al máximo de todas sus habilidades de brujería. Ella lo usó especialmente para encender fuegos para que ella y Elena pudieran ver el sitio del sacrificio al final de El último día. Ella también usó este poder para crear tres grandes anillos de fuego para contener a Elena, Jules y Jenna. Los círculos se deletrearon para aumentar en intensidad si la persona dentro de él intentaba escapar. Greta activó este poder levantando su mano y extendiendo sus dedos. Gloria En The End of the Affair, Gloria usa este poder básico para detener el ataque de Klaus sobre Damon, que casi fue asesinado en su bar. Mientras que es una bruja leal a Klaus, ella le dice "no en mi bar, llévatelo afuera" ya que no quería que destruyeran su barra por sus mezquinas disputas. No mucho tiempo después, se la ve interrogando a Stefan, conteniéndolo con su mágico brebaje de hierbas para someterlo, canaliza varias velas en un diseño circular en todo el piso y mesas alrededor de ella y Stefan. Qetsiyah La antigua bruja Qetsiyah, también conocida como Tessa, usó esto en Original Sin. Después de revelarle su pasado a Stefan, ella se describe a sí misma. Mientras lo hace, arrastra su dedo a través de la pared, produciendo fuego azul inmediatamente detrás de ella. Esta es la primera vez que el fuego producido por una bruja ha sido de un color diferente. Esto se debe, en parte, a las emociones que sintió al describirse a Stefan, considerando que "muchas cosas alimentan el poder de una bruja"; esto podría incluir emociones o porque ella era solo una bruja extremadamente poderosa. Más tarde, mientras realiza su hechizo de vinculación mental, hace que el círculo de hierbas se incendie, ayudándola a entrar en su hechizo. Una vez que el hechizo se completó y los poderes mentales de Silas se habían vuelto inútiles, las llamas se extinguieron. Silas Recientemente curado de la inmortalidad, Silas, la segunda bruja más antigua, solo usó este poder una vez, después de recuperar el uso de su magia. Es una de las pocas brujas que ha producido fuego en sus manos, como Bonnie y Qetsiyah, aunque las ha producido específicamente en sus manos. In Handle with Care, un par de días después de haber ingerido la cura de la sangre de Katherine Pierce, demostró este poder a Damon y Elena, lo que pareció relativamente sin esfuerzo, ya que "flexionó" su magia de siglos de no-práctica. Malachai Parker Kai mostró dominio de la piroquinesis a pesar de haber nacido sin magia. Primero mostró usarlo en Black Hole Sun, donde ignoró de manera no verbal una parte del mostrador de la cocina y la silla cerca de Damon al desviar la magia de Bonnie para probar un punto. En I Alone, lo usó una vez más para destruir por completo el ascendente donde fue capaz de sostener el fuego y lo manipuló para extenderse continuamente sobre el brazo de Elena. Solo cesó cuando fue arrojado a la barrera anti-mágica. En Christmas Through Your Eyes, parecía haber olvidado el hechizo, preguntándole a Jo si Incendia el hechizo de fuego. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro si se dijo en broma. Los Herejes En el Día Uno de los Veintidós Mil, Give o Take, durante la ceremonia de premiación para promover cadetes en diputados, Valerie realizó el hechizo Incendia, encendió el agua de un sistema de rociadores que ella, Nora y Mary Louise causaron un mal funcionamiento. Al hacerlo, prendió fuego a toda el área en represalia por el ataque que sufrieron ese día. En Live Through This, Valerie intentó usar el hechizo Incendia básico para destruir el cuerpo de Julian antes de que su espíritu pudiera reunirse con él. Sin embargo, los intentos de Valerie se vieron frustrados ya que Nora y Mary Louise, que estaban envueltas en una capa, usaron un hechizo de extinción de incendios para salvarlo. Lizzie and Josie Saltzman En Coming Home Was a Error, Lizzie y Josie aprendieron a usar Incendia por Seline. Después de absorber algo de magia de ella, pudieron comenzar una pequeña brasa en una tabla de madera que creció rápidamente. En We're Planning a June Wedding, al parecer, instintivamente se protegieron del humo y el calor de la explosión durante la boda de Stefan y Caroline al desviar de Bonnie. Sin embargo, esto también podría ser el resultado del hechizo de protección de Valerie sobre las chicas. Sigue siendo desconocido cómo se realizó. Luego, Bonnie les enseñó el hechizo para salvarse a sí mismos, y juntos, les alejaron los fuegos residuales mientras se movían por el Salón del Fundador. Aquelarre Bennett En What Are You ?, Beatrice Bennett y su coven realizaron uno de los hechizos de manipulación de fuego más potentes que se han visto hasta ahora; un hechizo para contener y manipular el fuego del infierno. Su magia combinada de un centenar de brujas era lo suficientemente poderosa como para evitar la destrucción de la comunidad de Mystic Falls, aún por fundarse. Desafortunadamente, dieron sus vidas durante el proceso. En I Was Feeling Epic, durante la mayor necesidad de Bonnie, Sheila, Beatrice, Lucy, Ayana, la Bruja de los Cinco y otras brujas ancestrales Bennett acudieron en su ayuda. Juntos, realizaron el hechizo variante de manipulación del fuego del infierno y enviaron el fuego infernal al infierno, destruyendo a Katherine y al infierno junto con él. A través de The Originals Davina Claire Davina utilizó por primera vez este poder cuando encendió una vela y luego extinguió la llama. En Après Moi, Le Déluge, Davina comienza a manifestar llamas detrás de su camino por no completar el ritual de la Cosecha y aparentemente podría haber consumido la ciudad en llamas si no hubiera completado la cosecha. Durante la Fête des Bénédictions, usó este poder para encender los fuegos artificiales como la bruja de la cosecha del fuego. Los ancianos del Barrio Francés En Crescent City, los ancianos del Barrio Francés, Celeste Dubois, Bastianna Natale y Genevieve, lanzaron un poderoso hechizo de fuego representacional utilizando el poder de las chicas de la cosecha para incendiar toda la Mansión Mikaelson y sellaron todas las salidas, atrapando a Hayley y Jackson. En Le Grand Guignol, Genevieve colocó llamas no verbales directamente sobre el cuerpo de Marcel. Monique Deveraux En From a Cradle to a Grave, Monique utilizó un hechizo no verbal para encender llamas frente al altar Ancestral para evitar que Klaus y Elijah eviten el sacrificio de Hope. Finn Mikaelson En They All Asked For You, mientras poseía a la bruja Vincent Griffith, intentó quemar a Klaus vivo en el cementerio de Lafayette. Hasta la fecha, el uso de pirofinases no verbales de Finn ha sido el más poderoso visto, ya que fue capaz de lanzar una gran corriente de llamas hacia Klaus con poco acelerante externo, aparentemente, fue con la ayuda de los Ancestros. Sin embargo, cuando las llamas y el humo se aclararon, Klaus ya había desaparecido, usando su velocidad para vencer su magia. En Chasing the Devil's Tail, Finn usó un hechizo no verbal de nuevo para encender numerosas velas dentro de la Iglesia simplemente levantando los brazos. Dahlia En Save My Soul, después de que Dahlia se vinculó a Freya usando magia conectiva, ella fue capaz de destruir una aldea encendiéndola con llamas con un movimiento de su mano. También en Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Dahlia produjo fuego sin esfuerzo para destruir la daga encantada destinada a matarla, después de eso ella inmediatamente apagó las llamas agitando su mano encima de ellas. En Ashes to Ashes, Dahlia logró usar este poder para derretir la Daga dorada mientras estaba incapacitada. Freya Mikaelson En City Beneath The Sea, Dahlia invocó a Klaus en su mente y le mostró el pasado de Freya. Dentro de este recuerdo, Freya arrojó una flor amarilla al fuego y aceleró sin esfuerzo la intensidad de las llamas. Después de discutir brevemente con Dahlia, perdió el control de su magia, hizo que las llamas aumentaran aún más, así como la muerte de muchos cuervos, hasta que Dahlia la tranquilizó. Kara Nguyen En Para el Próximo Milenio, la Anciana Coven del Noveno Distrito, Kara aparentemente utilizó este poder contra Davina después de que ella intentó maldecir sus manos. Un círculo de fuego se encendió alrededor de Davina, que la atrapó, hasta que ella sobrealimentó el hechizo. Bruja Marroquí En Beautiful Mistake, se la vio establecer fácilmente el hechizo de resurrección, que Rebekah buscó a Kol, en llamas con un chasquido de sus dedos. Este gesto rara vez se ha visto y tal vez una forma única de activar este poder de forma no verbal ya que la mayoría de las otras brujas usan diferentes métodos para lograr esto. Vincent Griffith En Haunter of Ruins, Vincent usó un hechizo verbal en un intento de destruir el Manual de instrucciones de Magia de Sacrificio de The Hollow, un tomo oscuro relacionado con la Magia de Sacrificio. Sin embargo, una vez que se completó el conjuro, el libro permaneció intacto, protegido de la destrucción de otra persona que no fuera la propia The Hollow. En The Wrong One Lights Up Bourbon, Vincent realizó un segundo hechizo de fuego verbal mientras Ivy realizaba una lectura de las cartas del Tarot. El hechizo de fuego, junto con las habilidades de Ivy como vidente, era determinar las cartas que les mostrarían lo que depara el futuro. Inicialmente, fueron las cartas de Sol, Templanza y Carro, todas señales de cosas buenas por venir; sin embargo, esas cartas pronto se encendieron también, revelando más cartas siniestras, las cartas del Ahorcado, el Demonio y la Torre. Sin embargo, las tarjetas se encendieron por segunda vez, o aún queda por verse una respuesta tardía a la pregunta de Ivy. En What, Will, I, Have, Left, Vincent pone la cocina de Rousseau en llamas con un gesto de su mano para distraer a Declan. Freya intentó contarle sobre el mundo sobrenatural dentro de Nueva Orleans, la causa de la desaparición de Hayley, sin embargo, Vincent creía que estaría más seguro si no lo supiera. En We Have Not Long To Love, Vincent, Marcel, Josh y los hombres lobo se enfrentan contra Emmett y su "ejército" de Nightwalkers. Con Vincent finalmente eligiendo un lado, en contra de Emmett y su creencia en la pureza de las especies, ataca a los Nightwalkers con una pared de fuego, una exhibición de poder para la piroquinesis no verbal que habría prendido fuego a los vampiros. Sin embargo, rápidamente descubrieron que era una artimaña, que los vampiros eran solo una proyección astral y estaban ilesos. The Hollow En Voodoo Child, The Hollow, que posee Hope Mikaelson, usó este poder básico para encender el grimorio, el Manual de instrucciones de sacrificio, para asegurarse de que Vincent no lo pueda usar para atrapar su espíritu. Hope Mikaelson En Between the Devil y Deep Blue Sea, Hope discutió con Freya sobre cómo debería irse y lidiar con sus problemas con Keelin. Freya le pidió que no se detuviera por lo que le sucedió a su madre, ya que las acciones de Hope habían provocado que Hayley fuera secuestrada por segunda vez, y que eso le consumiría. Hope continúa perdiendo el control de su magia cuando le grita a Freya que la deje en paz, incendiando una casa abandonada. Freya la saca de allí y las llamas se apagan. En God's Gonna Trouble the Water, durante el funeral de Hayley, Emmett y dos vampiros se estrellaron en la procesión fúnebre. Freya intenta hacer que Hope se vaya, aunque abrumada por la pena y la ira, empuja a Freya a un lado con su telequinesia y ataca a una de las camionetas de los vampiros. Ella usó el Hechizo de Combustión para sopletear por completo la camioneta y los vampiros dentro. Con una furgoneta bajada, ella convirtió sus sitios en la camioneta de Emmett. Del mismo modo, Emmett levantó sus armas contra Hope y disparó cuando Hope lanzó el hechizo por segunda vez. Josh, al grito de Freya, intervino y alejó a Hope antes de que ella sea asesinada o antes de que ella pueda terminar el hechizo. Trivia *En las novelas, a Elena Gilbert se le mostró Pyrokinesis con Poder blanco en Destiny Rising cuando luchaba contra Klaus.